1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blow molded containers and closures. More specifically, the present invention relates to containers and closures that are simultaneously blow molded.
2. Related Art
Methods for simultaneously molding a container and a closure, such as a lid, are known. Known methods include blow molding the container while simultaneously injection molding or compression molding the closure in the same mold. Typically, the cavity for the closure is located above the cavity for the container, along the parting line of the mold halves. This arrangement usually requires the cavity for the closure to be oriented vertically with respect to the container (e.g., tilted 90° with respect to its position when applied to the container), disadvantageously increasing the vertical dimension of the mold. In addition, closures made by this type of injection or compression molding process can be very costly. Furthermore, closures made by injection or compression molding processes often are not readily recyclable.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a closure that is simultaneously molded with the container in an efficient and cost-effective manner.